mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Wars
Supporting the Support Division? Leonardo found that due to his work ethic, he was always staying after in the classrooms or the training facilities to further his craft. After talking and claiming that he was going to be the best in the class, he simply had to put in the extra work. The SQUID exams revealed to him that in the grand scope of things, he was just mediocre, by his own measurements. He had to get stronger if he was going to prove his worth to his teachers, classmates, but more importantly, the world. His father and mother had told him that he was the future of his people, and the potential catalyst for more quirk-having animals to come. They had sacrificed a great deal of time, money, and resources honing him into the person that he was. Though he suspected that their philanthropy was attested to public relations, there was no doubt that over his lifetime, they had truly come to love him as their own. They sent him here because HE asked. They fought for him to be here because HE asked. They wanted to do this for him. Damn the rest of them. Knowing he had that amount of support behind him, Leonardo couldn’t accept failure again. However, because he was often caught staying later than other students, especially in the classrooms, teachers would often call on him to assist them in some menial task such as copying pages for the homework the next week, picking up trash, moving chairs and desk, etc., In his few days here, Leo was certain that this school was much bigger than he anticipated, and there was no way that he could possibly visit all of it, even if he did it every day for four years. Perhaps that was why they put T.S.J in Texas? It was an enormous state that had underutilized land. It was probably cheap to buy hundreds to thousands of acres for a prestigious school such as T.S.J; it was probably even cheaper to expand it. Leo looked at the classroom’s board as he intensely memorized all the contents of it as if he took a picture of it with his mind itself. He captured the image, and consciously sorted it into his “screenshots” folder in his psyche. There, he had various subfolders dedicated to sorting them even further. Ever since his encounter with Percival Kaelson, he had been much more proactive in monitoring how his quirk worked. While this task, a year ago, would have been automatic, Leo now manually did it. That was the only way he was going to get better and to discern what his quirk could be used for outside of making him a super-genius. He began to walk out of the room before a teacher abruptly met him walking down the hallway. “Hello!” Leo greeted, bowing respectfully. “Hello, Leonardo,” the instructor responded casually. “This is great that I’ve run into you. I need to ask of you a favor.” “I’m willing to help, of course,” Leo responded. “What is it?” “I need you to go down to the support division on the 2nd floor of the school. There’s a girl there by the name of Jubilee. She needs some help moving some gear. I’ve already sent another student there to help her, but I’m sure it’ll be easier with the two of you.” Leo nodded in agreement and proceeded to the elevator, and down to the second floor. The hallway was decorated with dozens of gear and creations, leaving only a hint of walking room. At the end of the hallway was a girl, who he could have only concluded was Jubilee. “Hello,” Leo called down the hallway. “Are you Jubilee?” The aforementioned Jubilee turned to face Leo as she was currently eating a hamburger with a carefree look on her face. She held up a finger to signal him to wait before finishing off the meal with gusto, letting out a small burp upon taking the last bite. "Yeah, I'm Jubilee Mercury. All-round expert technician and student of the support course." She introduced herself in a carefree manner. "I'm guessing that you guys are gonna be my labor monkeys for the day?" Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Arukana Category:Trick G Loki Category:Role-Plays